


I Caught You Staring At Me; I Was Thinking Clearly (Stucky)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Getting Together, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, and i do mean very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: That was a complete lie; Bucky was drunk, he wasn't thinking clearly. Then again, maybe that's why he never got drunk with Steve around.





	I Caught You Staring At Me; I Was Thinking Clearly (Stucky)

**Author's Note:**

> this is for viccy, who requested some pre-war stucky after i spammed them with mood boards of the stuff. they requested drunk bucky kissing steve so here i am, delivering. i'm a fucking sucker for pre-war stucky so,,, here we are.
> 
> admittedly steve is softer than anticipated but i love steve being soft for bucky so suck it
> 
> title from ready or not by bridgit mendler, but towards the end of the writing i was listening to saturn by sleeping at last so it's really soft and maybe kinda messy towards the end.

Steve got worried about Bucky when he didn’t come home in time for dinner. He knew it happened sometimes; that he had a job that he needed to finish after five, or his work mates pulled him out for a few drinks, but Steve couldn’t help the knot in his stomach tighten when he didn’t hear the front door open in time for their meal.

It didn’t help that where Steve was sitting on their living room floor had a perfect view of the window, which was covered in the steadily falling rain, tainting the window with its water droplets, protecting Steve from the eventual sickness that’d hit. Steve’s shoulders only untensed when he heard the lock click, the latch bang, and the door sliding open slowly.

He’d never heard Bucky clamber inside like that and couldn’t supress the smile when he saw Bucky stumbling in through the front entrance, soaking wet and barely getting the door shut. He was clearly piss drunk, something Steve vaguely realised he’d never witnessed before, and quickly stood up to help him.

Bucky’s eyes were glossed over, shining under the weak orange light and causing Steve’s breath to hitch lightly, his hands moving slowly as he reached for Bucky’s overcoat. Bucky’s body jolted when the contact was made, and he grinned sloppily.

“Stevie!” he reached forward to pull Steve to him, hugging him and causing Steve to laugh lightly, trying to push Bucky away at the same time.

“Buck, you’re wet, c’mon! at least put on something dry, you oaf,” Steve laughed, pulling off the thick coat when Bucky eventually pulled away, who giggled and moved his shoulders around, only causing the jacket to flop to the ground in a heap. Bucky giggled louder at the noise, almost tripping at the discarded clothing piece, only staying up by Steve pulling him back to him.

“Oh Stevie, what’d I do without you?” he mumbled, head resting on Steve’s shoulder as they both made their way to their bedroom, Steve practically dragging him along. He cringed back at Bucky’s breath, heavily smelling like the alcohol he’d no doubt had. Steve mumbled something about it under his breath, but by then Bucky was lying on his bed. He was quiet as Steve rummaged around in their clothes, letting out a singular obnoxious laugh before nothing else, quiet until Steve came back with Bucky’s sleep clothes.

“You need help getting changed?” Steve asked, his thin fingers holding out the clothes for Bucky. Bucky only waved a hand, his eyes closed as he visibly melted into the bed.

His words slurred when he spoke, arm slapping back onto the bed lazily. “Nah, leave it. C’mere, doll.”

Steve rolled his eyes, grumbling to himself as he went to place the clothes back. He stripped next to the bed, leaving him in his undershirt, briefs and socks before he climbed in beside Bucky, who immediately rolled over and hugged Steve to him, something they only did on the really cold nights where Steve couldn’t cope with the temperature. Steve tensed against Bucky’s body, which melted into his own, ignoring all the pointy edges.

“Buck… what’re you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Bucky mumbled, bumping his nose to Steve’s cheek. “Try and sleep with me, Stevie, s’alright,” he mumbled, and then suddenly that stained breath was mixing with Steve’s own, drenched in the smell of the alcohol he’d had. Steve froze against him, staring at Bucky’s closed eyelids, long eyelashes that fluttered gently, proving Bucky hadn’t drifted off quite yet.

“Bucky…” He stuttered, causing the other man to hum gently, so close the sound resonated through Steve’s head. The hands that were loosely wrapped around Steve’s shoulders slide to the small of his back, pressing firmly to the skin there, and Steve’s body shuddered at the touch he’d always wanted but never thought he could get.

“So pretty Steve, all those girls are missing out. Always did want you to myself,” Bucky spoke softly, as if they’d be heard in the dead of night, even surrounded by the many walls. Steve felt the shivers rolling down his spine as the warm breath on his lips, and then Bucky was pushing them closer, their lips pressing softly and causing Steve to gasp.

Bucky kissed softly and fastidiously; testing the boundaries between them. He pressed on when Steve’s hands tightened on his shoulders, almost rocking them as he coaxed Steve into moving his lips with Bucky’s, guiding Steve through his first experience. They both felt almost hypnotised when they pulled away, Steve’s eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath, calm his hot cheeks and shaking limbs down.

“We shouldn’t have done that,” Steve whispered as he opened his eyes, but Bucky was already asleep.

-

Bucky’s head thrummed him awake, and he only groaned and rolled over, expecting to meet Steve’s body with his own. Instead he met a cold patch next to him, where Steve would usually lie after sleeping that night. Bucky was surprised he’d remembered it-

It all rushed back to him the same time the vomit rose from his stomach, and he flailed to roll out of bed, racing to the kitchen and releasing into the sink noisily, hands shaking as it gripped the counter top. He came back to with his head against the wall in front of him, panting softly as he melted to the hand stroking his sweaty hair.

Steve was standing next to him, holding a glass out for Bucky, who instantly took it. He used most of it to swish out the foul taste in his mouth, finally drinking when the burning taste was gone from his tongue. Bucky sent a wavering smile to Steve when he finished it, placing the glass down. “Always can count on you, Stevie.”

Steve didn’t give the usually smile and sassy combat he’d usually reply with, instead just shrugging half heartedly and moving back to the couch, slouching in it as he lazily drew. Bucky watched him for a few seconds, before speaking, voice uncharacteristically soft. “Steve-”

“Don’t. It’s fine, we’ll forget about it,” Steve said gruffly, clearly more upset than he was showing. Bucky was only able to pick it up from how long they’d known each other – years spent together in each other’s pockets, and even now, on their second year of living together. Bucky walked forward, feeling nervous for the first time in a long time. “What if I don’t want to?”

Steve froze, pencil stilling in his hand as his body stiffened. Bucky slowly sat down next to him, mind racing as he tried to pick up the pieces of them threatening to break between them. “Look, I understand if you don’t feel the same. I was drunk last night, but I remember what I did Stevie, and I don’t regret it.”

“You don’t? Steve asked, voice muffled and body not looking towards Bucky.

“…I regret not doing it sooner, Stevie. I’ve been in love with you for as long as I’ve known what love is,” Bucky confessed. “Can you at least look at me? I don’t want to ruin what we have, Steve.”

Steve did, and his blue eyes were swarming with emotions like Bucky’s own. He looked upset that Bucky would even think that, scooting closer, pressing against Bucky like they always sat. it caused Bucky to relax slightly.

“I don’t hate you, Buck,” Steve said, and seemed to hesitate before his hand reached forward to grasp Bucky’s own, thin and long fingers intertwining with tanned and bulky ones. Bucky’s mouth popped open with a soft ‘oh’, because he’d never imagined this outcome; where Steve returned his feelings, wanted to try out a relationship. He’d never expected a good reaction.

“Really want to kiss you,” Steve confessed, a smile tugging at his lips finally when Bucky chuckled. “I’m not stopping you, Stevie.”

“You just vomited, Buck. I ain’t kissing you.”

“Hey, I cleaned it out!” Bucky cried, his spare hand clutching his heart to look dramatically offended, something that never failed to make Steve laugh. He did, eyes crinkling and causing Bucky to fall even more in love with Steve.

When Steve calmed down, he sighed with false abolishment. “I guess I can take the chance. But if your mouth tastes gross, I’m biting your tongue.”

“You better, doll,” Bucky replied, voice quieter as he leaned in and kissed Steve soundly, just as good as the one the night before.


End file.
